Peck?
by hurufve
Summary: Lalu, saat Sehun yakin Jongin benar-benar tidur, Sehun akan membuka matanya, lalu mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas. A HunKai Fanfiction. HORROR(?)fict lol. Marriage life with seme!Hun. RnR?


.

.

.

Peck?

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Oh Jongin mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Kegiatannya biasa-biasa saja hari ini. Tak ada perubahan atau apapun. Berangkat kerja pukul 06.30, pulang kerja pukul 15.00, berbelanja harian hingga pukul 15.30, lalu pulang, hingga sampai di rumahnya pada pukul 16.00.

Jongin meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di atas pantry. Biasanya, satu jam lagi Sehun akan pulang dari kantornya. Dan itu berarti ia harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Setelah itu, barulah ia menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sehun mandi.

Namun, entah mengapa Jongin merasa malas hari ini. Setelah keluar dari dapur, ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi bukannya mandi, ia hanya buang air kecil dan mencuci wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia keluar, pergi ke kamarnya, lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Tangannya menggapai laci teratas nakas, meraih _tab _yang ada di dalamnya. Niatnya, ia ingin mengecek media sosialnya sebentar, lalu pergi lagi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi rasa lelah pada punggungnya memaksanya untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang, hingga tubuhnya terbaring -membuat tubuh Jongin merasa nyaman dan merasa enggan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Setelah sekian lama menatap persegi yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu, Jongin perlahan mengantuk. Ia menutup matanya, tertidur, membuat pegangan pada _tab_nya melemah dan _tab-_nya terjatuh begitu saja di atas kasur.

Mungkin saat itu sudah setengah jam, hingga Jongin terbangun untuk sekedar melihat jam di layar _tab-_nya.

Pukul 17.00.

Waktunya Sehun pulang.

Tapi Jongin malah menyamankan posisinya, seolah ia lupa kalau ia belum menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat untuk Sehun. Ia kembali tidur. Melupakan kemungkinan jika saja Sehun sudah pulang.

Jongin benar-benar menikmati tidurnya, sebelum-

CUP

-sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Jongin tahu pipinya dikecup saat itu. Tapi Jongin masih setengah sadar. Nyawanya masih berada di antara dunia nyata dan mimpi. Jongin pikir mungkin itu Sehun, karena ia tahu, setiap malam, ketika mereka tidur bersama, pasti Sehun berpura-pura tidur duluan sampai ia juga ikut tertidur. Lalu, saat Sehun yakin ia benar-benar tidur, Sehun akan membuka matanya, lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas. Mungkin Sehun tidak tahu, tapi Jongin sadar Sehun melakukan hal itu setiap malam.

Jongin tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Suaminya itu memang benar-benar manis. Jongin benar-benar mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya.

Hingga tak terasa, senja telah usai, digantikan dengan puluhan bintang yang berkelip indah di langit. Akan tetapi Jongin masih tidur, masih terlalu nyaman dengan dunia mimpinya.

_Drrt~ Drrt~_

Getaran ponsel yang ada di saku celana membuat Jongin spontan terbangun. Matanya terbuka lebar. Membuat rasa kantuknya sirna dengan cepat dan otomatis. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, lalu merogoh sakunya -melihat apa yang membuat ponselnya bergetar.

_1 New Massage._

_ From 8899_

Oh. Hanya operator.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ya ampun. Mimpinya tadi benar-benar indah -Jongin bahkan sampai enggan untuk bangun lagi. Tapi operator sialan ini mengacaukannya. Menyebalkan sekali.

Jongin melirik pojok kanan atas layar ponselnya, melihat sudah berapa lama ia tidur.

Pukul 19.00

Itu berarti ia sudah tidur dua setengah jam dan ia belum menyiapkan makan malam sama sekali.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan ke luar kamarnya dan pergi menuju dapur, berniat segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun. Ini gawat! Sehun selalu lapar tiap pulang kerja dan Jongin sangat mengantisipasi tidak adanya makanan di rumah di saat seperti itu. Jongin memang sangat menyayangi Sehun dan tidak mau sampai Sehun kelaparan -tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya. Jongin hanya takut dapurnya mendadak hancur karena Sehun memasak -bahkan jika hanya memasak mi instan.

Jongin melihat ke sekeliling setelah ia berhasil sampai di dapur. Semuanya baik-baik saja -sangat jauh dari apa yang ada di bayangkannya. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Itu berarti ia tak perlu repot-repot membersihkan dapur nanti.

Oh ya, Sehun di mana ya? Suaminya itu sudah pulang kan?

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke sekililing rumah -kembali menunda tugasnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Mancari suaminya tercinta. Mencari Oh Sehun. Namun nihil. Tidak ada Sehun di manapun.

Jongin akhirnya melangkah ke kamar mandi, tempat satu-satunya yang belum ia periksa. "Sehun?" Jongin mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, tapi ternyata tidak dikunci. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, lalu membuka pintu di hadapannya, "Sehun, kau di sana?"

Nihil.

Tak ada suara apapun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Kamar mandi kosong, hanya suara tetes air yang perlahan jatuh dari kran yang memenuhi udara.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti. Ia mulai berpikir mungkin Sehun pergi keluar untuk mencari makan. Itu berarti ia tak perlu menyiapkan makan malam lagi, toh kebetulan ia sedang menjalani program diet.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia ingin mengganti bajunya, mengingat ia masih mengenakan seragam kerja sedari tadi. Namun, dering ponselnya terdengar, membuatnya merogoh sakunya kembali dan menyentuh tombol hijau.

Dari Sehun.

_'Yoboseyo.'_

"Yoboseyo, Sehun-ah."

_'Sayang, kau menungguku?'_

"Tentu. Kau sedang mencari makan ya? Maafkan aku karena tidak menyiapkan makan malam."

_'Eoh? Apa maksudmu? Aku masih di kantor sekarang.'_

"Eh?"

_'Ya, aku menelponmu untuk memberimu kabar bahwa aku akan lembur sampai nanti malam.'_

DEG

"..."

_'Sayang?'_

"Se- Sehun-ah.."

_'Kenapa, hmm?'_

"A- apa kau tadi sempat pulang?"

_'Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa?'_

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jongin yakin ia benar-benar sendirian di rumah tadi. Pintu utamapun sudah ia kunci. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang menyerobot masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lantas, siapa yang mengecup pipinya tadi?

.

.

fin

.

.

gimana? serem gak? nggak ya? wkwk~ failed banget ya? wkwk lol

betewe, ini remake dari sebuah proyek untuk mensosialisasikan bahaya tidur sore. cari deh artikelnya, tidur sore itu banyak mudharatnya, jadi jangan dibiasain yaa~

meski pendek, review ya? lol

muach :*

**Satnite, December 6th, 2014**

**Sehunnnaaaaaaaaaaa**, **gue benci loooo :P**


End file.
